Vignettes: Inquisition
by Vaalco
Summary: Just a few snapshots featuring characters in the Inquisition universe. Rated M just to be sure.


**Warning: Smut ahead.**

* * *

The rain was coming down hard in the Arbor Wilds, promising to turn into a downpour before the night was through. Josephine Montilyet pulled her cloak tightly around her, trying to shake off the chill of the winter air. She made her way across the recently erected camp, impressed with how well the inquisition could function, even out here in the wilderness. She quickened her pace, eager to get out of the cold and rain, but more importantly to steal a few moments alone with Rasler before she was forced to say goodbye to him again.

His tent was located on the far edge of camp, closest to the border of the forest. While the tent had been placed there strategically in case trouble presented itself, Josephine found herself cursing the one who had suggested it be set up so far across the camp. After what felt like ages, she reached the large yellow haven. A dim light was visible from inside, illuminating the dark figures of Rasler and another man who could only be Cullen. No doubt going over a few last minute details of the assault tomorrow.

While she knew the importance of careful planning, she was not about to let Cullen pull him away from her on the eve before battle. Not when there was a strong possibility that could be his last.

Josephine pushed aside the flap to the tent and entered, grateful for the dry warmth. The two men looked up almost immediately, surprised by her sudden appearance.

Rasler offered her a tired smile, and Cullen ran his hand over his neck as he always did when he was under strain. "Right. I shall, ah, leave you two alone."

He clasped forearms with Rasler, giving a stiff nod before pulling his own cloak tightly around him. Josephine waited until he left before removing her own drenched cloak and sliding into Rasler's awaiting arms.

"How goes the planning?" She asked as he affectionately kissed the top of her head.

"Cullen is a good man, and a brilliant strategist. But Maker help me, he could bore Corypheus back to the fade with his constant talk of troop placements."

"I would prefer you to be bored to tears if it keeps you alive." She replied softly.

"Are you worried?"

"Worried? About a thousand year old crazed magister who is set on destroying the entire world? Certainly not."

"You forgot about his pet archdemon."

She looked up at him. "Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"More like amusing."

She kissed his cheek affectionately. "I am eternally thankful that all of our fates do not rest upon your ability to be witty."

He pulled his face into a look of mock indignity, "I'll have you know the men find me quite humorous. The always laugh at my jokes."

"That is because they are afraid of you."

He raised his eyebrow and offered a playful smirk. "And what about you? Do you find me frightening?"

She gently traced her finger along his jawline, feeling the coarse stubble that had grown over the last several days. He had developed a rather rugged appearance as of late, and Josephine had to admit she found it to be quite appealing.

"The only thing frightening about you is your dreadful sense of humor." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, savoring the warmth she felt. Her lips parted seemingly of their own accord allowing his tongue entrance. Their tongues danced over each other in a battle for dominance. She reluctantly pulled away, pressing her hand against his chest, feeling the steady thumping of his heart.

"I did not come to distract you." She said breathlessly.

He pressed his lips gently to her forehead inhaling her scent. "You are a welcome distraction."

The longing in his voice stirred up her own desires. Normally, she would not even consider making love in a tent, but nothing in her life over the last several months had been considered normal. She looked into his eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of love looking back at her. She gently pressed her lips to his again, gingerly taking his bottom lip between her teeth. A soft grunt escaped him, and she smiled seductively.

She pushed him backwards across the tent to the small cot in the corner, her eyes never leaving his. She pushed him back onto the cot, smirking as she climbed on top of him. She could feel his erection through his breeches, and she felt quite pleased with herself that she could elicit that type of response from him. She straddled his lap, easing her nightdress over her head in a tantalizingly slow way.

When they had first been intimate, she had been shy and nervous about being seen by him. Now however, she drew confidence from the hungry way he looked at her. She loved to tease him, and explore him. He was the best man she had ever known, in every possible way and she loved to make him feel the same pleasure that she felt. She tossed the nightdress aside, throwing her head back in pleasure as his hands explored her skin.

He ran his hands up her thighs, over her hips and flat stomach. The light from the lantern gave her skin a soft glow, and it was moments like this that Rasler realized how truly blessed he was. She was truly exquisite, and he found himself falling more in love with her each day.

A small gasp escaped her as his calloused fingers traced over her erect nipples. He moved his thumbs over her in slow circles, smiling slightly as she shivered in delight. She bucked her hips playfully into him, causing a groan of longing to escape him. She leaned forward, claiming his mouth with hers. He may be the Inquisitor, but right now he was hers and she intended to take full advantage of having him all to herself.

Her fingers began expertly loosening the buttons of his cotton shirt, flicking her tongue playfully over his bottom lip. His touches were feather light as his fingertips ran down her back, sending shivers of pleasure through her.

She moved aside the fabric of his shirt, revealing his muscular torso which never failed to cause a blush to rise on her cheeks. Her fingers trailed down his chest, savoring the feel of his skin as her lips kissed their way down his neck. A sigh of pleasure escaped him urging her to continue, a request she happily fulfilled. Her kisses made their way lower down his abdomen, paying special attention to various scars that marked his body.

Josephine could practically feel him quivering with desire as she pulled the waistline of his breeches down just enough to place tantalizingly gentle kisses down the dark line of hair that lead to her ultimate destination. His stomach rose and fell sporadically as his breathing become ragged with desire. Her eyes locked with his, and she offered a seductive smirk as she allowed him to spring free with a grunt.

She took him in her hand, gently stroking his length and playfully flicking her tongue over the tip. She took no small amount of pleasure at knowing she could be with him in this way. He was a busy man, quickly becoming a prominent figure in the kingdom. He was also very attractive, catching the attention of many females (and a few males) wherever he went. He was powerful, handsome and desirable. And he was all hers.

He resisted the instinct the buck his hips into her as she took his tip into her mouth. She circled her tongue around him, savoring his taste as her eyes looked on approvingly at his reaction. He was a strong man, yet she had the power to make him turn to putty with a few simple touches.

Lightning flashed outside, followed by the booming of thunder. Josephine startled slightly and Rasler took advantage of the distraction. He sat up and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping her onto her back. A surprised squeal of delight escaped her, but was cut off by his lips covering hers. He positioned himself over her, breaking the kiss to stare into her eyes.

He lowered himself to her, and eased himself into her in that slow way that she liked. That they both liked. She gasped he entered her, her slickness telling him that she wanted this just as much as he did.

She loved the way he filled her so completely, and she felt her pleasure begin to mount as her body adjusted to him. She ran her fingers trough his short brown hair as his mouth found her neck and trailed kisses along her skin. Slowly, gently, be began to rock himself into her. Her nails dug into his back, signaling her approval and urging him on.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get the full feel of him within her. Soft moans escaped her almost of their own accord but she made no effort to quiet them. They were in the middle of the wilds, chasing after a self-proclaimed god with a thirst for blood. She was very aware of the fact this could be their last night together, so she put aside her fear of appearing undignified should anyone hear her squeaks of pleasure. Let them hear, and Maker help anyone who dared approach her about it.

His pace quickened, his hips bucking into her with a quiet desperation that told her he needed her just as much as she needed him. Sweat glistened on his sun browned skin, rolling down his chest in a sight that Josephine found appealing. She looked at him, watched as the muscles in his body tensed with every thrust he made as he laid clam to her.

All too soon she felt herself approaching the brink, and try as she might to prolong it, she was unable to stop herself from falling off the edge. An explosion of pleasure coursed through her. She would have shouted her approval had he not covered her mouth with his, grunting loudly as he found his own shuddering release.

Neither of them said a word as they each slowly came down from the high they had just experienced. They were content to exchange gentle kisses as they regained control of themselves.

After several moments, Rasler reluctantly eased himself out of her. Josephine felt the slight disappointment she always felt whenever he left her, missing the closeness she had felt only a few moments before. He laid his head on her chest, careful not to put his full weight on her. She ran his fingers through his hair, trying to push the thought away that this could be the last time they were together like this.

"Stop it." He said without looking at her.

"Stop what?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Troubling yourself with whatever it is that is worrying you. We will find a way to stop him."

She did not have to ask who he was referring to. "I don't care about him." She said truthfully.

He looked up at her with slight confusion.

"I don't care what a false god does with an ancient mirror I know nothing about. I don't care if we ever discover his plans or a way to stop him. I care about losing you, about never being with you like again." She shifted her gaze as her eyes misted. "Losing you would destroy me as surely as any archdemon."

He took her hands in his and gingerly kissed her delicate fingers. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring. But I do know that no demon, or dragon or ancient magister can keep me from returning to you. You hold my heart, and as long as it it with you, there is not a creature in this world who can keep me from you."

A small smile crossed her face. "I believe you my darling. But, just in case you are unable to keep your promise, I fear I must ask for something."

"Anything," he answered sincerely.

"Love me again."


End file.
